The Usual Way
by FuumaKamui
Summary: [OneShot] What actually happened during the time between Cloud's first visit to Rufus in FFVII:AC and when he fainted alongside Tifa? How did Reno and Rude manage to get them both back safely to the house?


Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII:AC or any of the characters. They belong to SquareEnix. I am not making any money from it either so please do not sue.

* * *

Notes: This take place during the time between Cloud's first visit to Rufus in the movie and when he fainted alongside Tifa. Just something that came to me while i was watching the movie for the second time.

* * *

**The Usual Way**

"Well, that was cold, yo," the man with flaming locks exclaimed to the now silent Rufus and Rude.

"I'm sure he'll come back to work for us. He will not abandon this world," the man in the wheelchair predicted.

Reno contemplated for a moment before looking over to Rude, "Say, partner, what do you say we go look for him and ask again, yo?"

Rude looked at Rufus for a while before nodding to express his agreement. He did not have anything terribly important to do at the moment anyway, and having Reno hassling him for the rest of the day did not seem such a good idea.

"Where might he be, yo?" the normally noisy male mused aloud.

Rude's eyes were unreadable behind his ever-present shades. He seemed to have many spares and no matter how many Reno broke, his supply of shades seemed to be inexhaustible. Adjusting his shades slightly atop the bridge of his nose, the darker man thought carefully before answering.

"Maybe he might be where he's living."

"Partner, you think he might be there, yo?"

"Yea, I think so partner."

Traveling with Reno was always entertaining. Even when he was trying to be normal, he could somehow provide some sort of relief from the pressure of working under Shinra Inc. Reno seemed to enjoy his company as well. That was good. At least the feeling was mutual.

Rude was right. Cloud really was at that place. Almost like a bonus, Tifa was there too. However, they were both unmoving, lying aside each other on the bed of flowers that bloomed so brightly and smelled so sweetly. Reno had to admit, those two really looked good together.

"What are they doing, yo? Sleeping? Isn't that a weird place to be sleeping, yo?" the shorter man questioned in curiosity.

Rude turned his head to face Reno, "I don't think they're asleep. Maybe something's happened."

A closer inspection revealed that Rude had been right. Both Cloud and Tifa had been assaulted and had fainted. Fearing for their health, the two underlings of Rufus decided to bring them back to where Tifa and the orphans lived. At least, once there, they should be able to get some measure of medical facilities.

Now that that decision was made, another problem made its presence ominously. Who was going to carry whom? Common sense told the two Shinra Inc. employees that Tifa would be less of a burden as she was so much lighter. Question was, who would give way?

Reno looked up at Rude with eyes narrowed in shrewdness, "So the usual way, yo?"

"I guess that's the only choice we have," the darker man shook his head in resignation.

Both men stood a distance from each other. They wanted to give the other party enough space to do their warm-ups. Reno stretched his arms and wrists. He knew he would need them later in the match with Rude. The taller man stretched his waist. It had been some time since he had had a match with the redhead.

When both men were ready, they each took a step backwards. Cautiously, they started to circle each other like eagles. Brows furrowed in sweat, muscles tensed in preparation, both men lifted their arms and drew back slowly.

"Jyan…"

Reno narrowed his eyes as he drew his arm even further back.

"Ken…"

Rude shifted his foot slightly as he shifted his center of gravity.

"Pon!"

For a moment, everything was still. Outside, the wind was howling. The crickets were calling. The dipping of water could be heard distinctly in the deafening silence. Everything was frozen in place as both men gave the ultimate blow.

"No! How could I lose, yo? Why did I choose scissors! I knew that you'd come out with stone, yet I still chose scissors, yo! Why didn't I ever learn my lesson?" the redhead groaned loudly in dismay.

A slight smile made its presence on Rude's face as he viewed his victory. He had predicted that Reno would lose. Reno had never won a single game of scissors, paper, stone. The reason was simple. His first choice would always be scissors. It was an easy triumph for the taller man.

"So you get to carry him," Rude remarked to Reno impassively.

"You don't have to get so smug about it, yo! I'll win you next time, yo!" Reno retorted while lifting Cloud onto his back.

He made a groan of agony as Cloud's full body weight rested entirely upon his own body. Having muscles was one thing. Carrying them was another. The man with scarlet hair made a mental note to remind the unconscious man to repay him is some way when he awoke.

Rude smirked to himself, 'You want to win me next time? Better change your bad habit first, partner!'

Rude shrugged his shoulders and lifted Tifa without trouble. Both of them made their way back to the orphans' house with Reno grumbling all the way.

'Maybe I should let you taste victory for once…'

-Owari-

* * *

Notes: Jyan, Ken, Pon is Japanese for scissors, paper, stone, otherwise known as rock, paper, scissors, depending on which part of the world you are in. 

FuumaKamui: My first attempt at humor. I hope it did not turn out too bad. Please be gentle and R&R!


End file.
